militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
201st Field Artillery Regiment
|motto=Yes Sir |battles=American Revolutionary War War of 1812 Mexican War American Civil War War with Spain World War I World War II Korean War Vietnam War War in Southwest Asia Iraq Campaign |decorations= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 201st Field Artillery Regiment ("First West Virginia") is the United States' oldest active National Guard unit, and oldest continually serving unit in the United States Army. Based in Fairmont, West Virginia, it was first activated in 1735. It currently perpetuates the Virginia elements of the Maryland and Virginia Rifle RegimentLineage and honors certificate, 201st Field Artillery Regiment (March 12, 2003). of the American Revolution. Activities In December 1990, the unit was called to serve in Operation Desert Storm. The unit was activated for 180 days unless sooner released or later extended. The 201st left Fairmont and went to Fort Campbell, Kentucky for training. It joined XVIII Corps Artillery, 18th Field Artillery Brigade.Dinackus, Order of Battle: Allied Ground Forces of Operation Desert Storm, 4-26 & 10-2 On the exact 256th anniversary of its founding, the unit fired 256 rounds downrange at Iraqi forces. David Tucker was a chaplain's assistant of the unit at the time and noted this in a letter to The Fairmont Times. The units of the 201st returned to their home base in May, 1991. The unit did not lose a single man during the war. In December 2003, the 201st was again called to active duty for Operation Iraqi Freedom. The soldiers trained at Fort Drum, New York in January and February, 2004 before going overseas. While in theater, the battalion was subordinated to the 197th Fires Brigade of the New Hampshire National Guard and commanded by Colonel James Guise. The 197th reported directly to III Corps Artillery, under the command of Brigadier General Richard Formica. The unit spent one year in Iraq before returning home in February 2005. The Battalion Headquarters (HHB) operated out of Camp Cedar II and Tallil Airbase, both of which are approximately west of An Nasiriyah in the Dhi Qar province of Iraq. B Battery and Service Battery were co-located with the HHB. A Battery operated out of Convoy Support Center (CSC) Scania and C Battery operated out of CSC Navistar in Kuwait. The Battalion's mission was convoy security and route clearanace for Main Supply Route (MSR) Tampa, the primary route for supplies in Iraq at the time. C Battery would later move north to Camp Cedar II and Tallil Airbase and continue convoy security. Some members of C Battery were also attached to the 1st Cav Division in Jan 2005 to provide extra security in Baghdad (they were stationed in the Hotel District: the Baghdad, Palastine and Sheraton Hotels across the river from the Green Zone)for the first elections while the rest of the unit and battalion trained their replacements. Distinctive unit insignia *Description: A Gold colored metal and enamel device 1 inch (2.54 cm) in height consisting of a shield blazoned: Or, a saltire per saltire Azure and Gray per cross counterchanged between in chief a rattlesnake coiled to strike Vert and in fess a sheathed Roman sword and a fleur-de-lis Gules, on a chief Azure two lions combatant of the first. Attached below the shield is a Gold scroll inscribed "YES SIR" in Blue letters. *Symbolism: The chief is blue for Infantry. The two lions represent the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. The saltire counterchanged denotes Civil War service in both the Confederate and Federal armies. The snake alludes to Mexican-American War service. The Roman sword is indicative of Spanish War service and the fleur-de-lis refers to service in France during World War I. *Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 201st Infantry Regiment on 20 November 1929. It was redesignated for the 201st Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 20 July 1953. It was redesignated for the 201st Artillery Regiment on 18 July 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 201st Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972. Coat of arms Blazon: *Shield: Or, a saltire per saltire Azure and Gray per cross counterchanged between in chief a rattlesnake coiled to strike Vert and in fess a sheathed Roman sword and a fleur-de-lis Gules, on a chief Azure two lions combatant of the first. *Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the West Virginia Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Azure, a slip of mountain rhododendron in full bloom and leaved Proper. *Motto: YES SIR. Symbolism: *Shield: The chief is blue for Infantry. The two lions represent the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. The saltire counterchanged denotes Civil War service in both the Confederate and Federal armies. The snake alludes to Mexican-American War service. The Roman sword is indicative of Spanish War service and the fleur-de-lis refers to service in France during World War I. *Crest: The crest is that of the West Virginia Army National Guard. Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 201st Infantry Regiment on 21 November 1929. It was redesignated for the 201st Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 20 July 1953. It was redesignated for the 201st Artillery Regiment on 18 July 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 201st Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972. Notes References *Lineage and honors certificate, 201st Field Artillery Regiment (March 12, 2003): United States Army Center of Military History, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. 201 201 Category:Military units and formations in West Virginia Category:West Virginia Army National Guard